The present invention relates to a massage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a massage device which has a plurality of rolling balls.
A conventional foot massage machine has a complex mechanism. Therefore, the conventional foot massage machine is easily broken after a long period of usage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massage device which has a plurality of rolling balls to massage a user conventiently.
Accordingly, a massage device comprises a base casing, a cover casing engaging with the base casing, a driving mechanism disposed in the base casing, at least a rotating disk, and at least a massage ball set. The cover casing has at least a through hole and an upper treading portion having a plurality of protrusions. The driving mechanism has a motor and at least a gear disk driven by the motor. A shaft is disposed on the gear disk. The rotating disk has a center aperture, and a lower collar having a lower round hole, a threaded aperture communicating with the lower round hole, and a threaded hole communicating with the center aperture of the rotating disk. The shaft is inserted in the lower round hole of the lower collar. The massage ball set has a main rod, a three-way frame disposed on the main rod, and three rolling balls disposed on the three-way frame. The main rod is inserted in the center aperture of the rotating disk. The rolling balls pass through the through hole of the cover casing. A first bolt is inserted in the threaded aperture of the lower collar. A second bolt is inserted in the threaded hole of the lower collar.